


The Dumb Roommate Story

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Apple Shenanigans, Budding Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, budding friendship, really stupid stuff, roomies, short segment story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a mistake that just fell out of the sky one day. Alex had yet to try and get rid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like bringing home a wild animal.

You see it lying there, looking helpless, possibly injured, your poor heart breaking at the sight of this poor animal. And you think it's a great idea to pick it up and take it home, nurse it back to health. But then once you get it there, it wakes up, and you're reminded that is indeed, still a wild animal. And it will fuck your shit up if you're not careful with it. 

Alex hadn't meant to bring home. But when a man in white dropped in front of him in a flash of golden light, he just really couldn't ignore that. He really should have called someone, like the cops or the paramedics….But no, instead he treated this mysterious man like a lost dog, and dragged him up to his apartment loft.

And things were fine until the mysterious man woke up. And !then things went to hell. He sure did act like a wild animal, attacking Alex at first sight, all snarls and growls like he was a giant dog. And he pinned Alex down like he was nothing, and started barking out something in…something, the language wasn't all too important at the moment. Especially when the man suddenly had a knife at his throat. 

Needless to say, it was the most concerning bring home a wild animal encounter Alex had ever been stupid to put himself in.

 

* * *

 

 

His name was Altaïr. He came from Masyaf, in Syria. And that's all he managed to tell Alex before their glaring language barrier got back in the way. This Altaïr's (if it was his real name) English was rusty at best, if this was like, a couple centuries ago. Alex just vaguely understood half the stuff he tried to tell him. Trying to speak in other languages did not help either. Spanish, German, some French. At least Alex thought it was Spanish, German, and French. It sounded like those languages, he was pretty sure it was, but since he still didn't speak any of it, it didn't do either of them any good. 

So they were left with communicating in broken English. They somehow managed to work something out, explain a thing or two, no matter how odd it sounded to one another's ears. Once Altaïr knew how to use Alex's name though…Things quickly turned into…

" _Alix_! Esplain this box to me!"

" _Alix_! This box holds the cold in! How?"

" _Alix_! These books, you have so many! Are you rich?"

" _Alix_!"

Alex was tempted to push the other man out the window in hopes of sending the wacko back to where he came from.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dr. Mercer? Sir? Sir!" 

Alex snapped out of it, blinking wearily at the paper in front of him, lifting his head up to stare back at his assistant. "I'm sorry, did you need something?" Alex asked her.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, you look exhausted, sir" his assistant said, looking at him with a worried expression. Exhausted, yes, that was a good word to describe him. Almost as if on cue, Alex let out a huge yawn and leaned back in his hair.

"You're not wrong. I just…haven't been sleeping well" Alex shrugged. "The neighbors…they got a new baby. And it just won't stop screaming…You know how kids are"

A lie. Though sometimes it felt like he was dealing with a child. He kept Altaïr confined to the apartment while he was at work, and every day he kept coming home to some new disaster the strange man had created. Then at night the man would just not sleep, he would not shut up, he didn't know the meaning of "LOWER THE FUCKING VOLUME" with the TV, nor did he understand "PLAY WITH THE MICROWAVE ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT".

Something about the twenty-first century just amazed the apparent time traveler, which only caused endless amounts of grief for the scientist. He didn't know what to do with him half the time. Alex was essentially taking care of a three year old who, while couldn't pronounce Alex's name right, was perfectly capable of throwing butter knives like daggers, and wanted snap necks whenever his favorite cartoon didn't come on the air at the right time. A dangerous…oversized three year old. The thought alone was tiring.

Thankfully, Alex's assistant left him alone after that, and he could resume attempting to get some work done.

 

* * *

 

 

"What the fuck have I told you about sitting too close to that thing?" Alex growled at his guest when he got home later that evening, a mug of coffee in his hands. Altaïr didn't even glance up at him, amber eyes glued to the TV screen not even a couple inches away from his stupid face. Alex let out a grumble and crossed over to the man, and pulled him back a foot by the collar of his shirt. Altaïr whined at him in that old as hell Arabic, but remained attentive to his show.

Whatever.

Alex dropped his backpack by the couch and entered the kitchen part of the apartment, physically feeling the pain of seeing his kitchen in total disarray. Altaïr liked  cooking for whatever cracked up reason. He wasn't good at it, however. Alex suspected he just liked making messes for the fun of it, and eating whatever he happened to make was an afterthought.

Like eggs. Altaïr loved eggs. Loved cracking them, dropping them in pans and bowls, or just in the sink, or just over whatever, and maybe occasionally actually cooked them. Alex had already resolved to just not buy more, but the giant child would whine and bitch at him until he went to the store to replenish their egg stock that would only be depleted the next day.

At least today, the clean up was easier, and Altaïr remembered to the stove off instead of letting the burner stay on all day. Clean up under control, Alex turned back to the tiny kitchen table to retrieve his probably now cold coffee, but found that it was missing. The cup part of it was, the lid was still on the table. 

"Altaïrrrrrrr!"

He honestly didn't know how he did it. For as loud and demanding as he could be, somehow Altaïr managed to be just as quiet. Quiet enough to sneak around behind Alex's back, do whatever the hell he wanted, then go back to his prior activity like nothing had ever happened. At least Alex turned around in time to stare at him from across the room and watch the man taste over priced coffee for the first time.

His face was priceless. It was like Altaïr couldn't decide if he thought the drink was too sweet or not, and he kept licking the roof of his mouth like a dog with peanut butter. But he took another drink anyway, as if he needed to make sure that this was exactly what he was tasting. He made the same face again, but never let go of the cup. He was such a fucking moron. Alex promised himself to make a pot of regular black coffee in the morning for his guest to try.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alix, I wish to go out" Altaïr asked him one afternoon that the scientists had off from work. Alex paused momentarily before pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and resuming his work at his computer. Even on his days off, he couldn't stop working. There was just so much to do, so much to get done, he really didn't want to stop, not at the rate he was- 

" _Alix_ " Altaïr repeated, suddenly hovering over him. "I said, I wish to go out"

"You have no where to go" Alex stated simply, pressing on and trying to block the other man out. He had to get this done. Gentek would love this, it would completely revolutionize their work, he just had a few more sequences to work out and then- 

A pair of hands reached down to grab his wrists. "It matters not. I just wish to go" Altaïr said. "Get your shoes on, you must come with me"

Alex's wrists were released, and the other man was bouncing away to find his boots. Alex remained frozen in his spot, not completely sure if he wanted to do anything with the man after _that_ , but his mind was made up when a pair of sneakers were chucked at the back of his chair. So yeah, he needed to get moving.

He hadn't dared to let Altaïr out of the apartment since he brought him in. Though Alex suspected that Altaïr had taken the opportunity to sneak out through the window when he had the chance. Never mind it was a five story drop from the window to the ground, if what his neighbors had been trying to tell him was true, a drop like that didn't bother the man.

He could only pray that Altaïr wouldn't suddenly ditch him to go climb everything like a monkey. But he seemed content with just walking, just getting some blood flowing through his legs again. Even if those pants didn't fit him quite well. Alex had bee meaning to go out and actually the guy some clothes that were his size so the fucking gremlin would stop stealing his own clothing. Didn't even have a sense of fashion for this century, just threw on whatever looked cool out of Alex's closet. Maybe now was the time to go take him shopping…..

" _Alix_! Look at that!" Altaïr suddenly exclaimed, and sprinted out into the middle of traffic.

Fuck maybe not.

"YOU MORON GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

 

* * *

 

 

Everything hurt. A simple walk turned into chasing a grown man around Manhattan, who nearly got hit by over a dozen cars, or would climb over them, or just slide over them like in action movies. A grown man that thought it was a brilliant idea to start climbing buildings like he was fucking Spider-Man and didn't think about getting arrested until the sirens could be heard from the next block over. 

Alex even went as far as to make the mistake of taking Altaïr to Central Park. The human dog went nuts, marveling at how green everything was, and all the trees, and just, not knowing what to do with himself at first. Then he discovered that some of the trees were perfectly climbable, so oh he did that no problem. Climbed trees, chased pigeons, and parkoured his way over and around every single structure he could find.

Somehow Alex managed to pull him out of there before someone called the cops on them again. Got him out, and brought him to a little Italian place he loved going to when he was in college. Alex didn't realize how tiring the day was until he sat his ass down in a booth, and felt ready to just fall asleep right then and there. He wasn't cut out to be someone's babysitter, especially for someone who didn't seem to have an off button.

Didn't even bother with the pizza he ordered when it arrived at their table, just slid down in his seat and closed his eyes. Altaïr was positively ecstatic, babbling on excitedly about the pizza, the restaurant, everything he had a word for in English. Alex barely payed attention it, mostly tuning him out and dreading work the next morning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are you not married, Alix?" Altaïr asks him one day as their stuck in the apartment doing laundry. 

"That sort of commitment shit's just not for me" Alex shrugged, and it intended to leave it at just that. But since he replied, it meant that the conversation would go on for as long as his roomie wished.

"But why? This is _women's_ work. Your wife should be doing this for you!" Altaïr motioned to the pile of clothes around them with the one hand that didn't have all five fingers on it.

"Welcome to two thousand nine, bucko. Things change" Alex huffed. "Does _your_ wife do shit like this?" 

Altaïr actually paused to think on it. Was he actually married? Holy shit. You couldn't tell by looking at him, he didn't wear a ring. Granted, the finger for that was missing, so maybe that made sense but…

"No, she doesn't" Altaïr suddenly laughed. "Perhaps some things have not changed"

Double holy shit.

"Wait, you're actually married? Since when?" Alex asked, dropping the shirt he was busy folding.

"Many years now. Our second son was born not too long ago" Altaïr said proudly, his chest actually puffing out. Married. With two boys. The fuck?  

"Then why are you here?

"They said I would not be missed. A second would not pass while I am gone"

"Who's they?"

Altaïr gave him a large grin. "You will learn in time" he said cryptically, and then the conversation ended there.

 

* * *

 

 

She was big eyed and perky today, a big smile on her face, and she was practically vibrating in place. She cried out his name when Alex opened the door up, and launched herself into his arms. He hugged her back, easily lifting her off her feet as he did, earning a delighted cry from her before setting her back down.

"Sup, sis?"

"Not much. How ya been, bro?" Dana asked him, reaaaaching up to ruffle his hair. 

"I've had better days. Make yourself at home"

And she did. Or at least, Dana would have, had she not stopped in her tracks at the sight of his roommate. Her jaw practically hit the floor, and her face went positively pink when Altaïr flashed her a charming smile.

"Hallo" he greeted her, crossing over to her to lift up her hand and kiss the back of it. "So nice to meet you"

Dana looked ready to melt into the floor out of pure happiness. She glanced over her shoulder at Alex, mouthing to him "Is he even real?". But she turned back to Altaïr, all smiles and giggles.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Dana Mercer" she introduced herself.

"Mercer? I see. I am Altaïr" he said back, letting her hand go.

"You don't happen to work at Bad Weather, do you?"

Altaïr's head cocked to the side. "Bad Weather?" 

"Yeah!" Dana exclaimed, and addressed the both of them. "There's this bar over in Brookyln, and it's  totally great. And the bartender looks just likehim" and she motioned to Altaïr. "You guys should totally go sometime, you would have so much fun"

"Bars aren't our thing, Dana" Alex muttered, actually wanting to leave his own apartment if it meant not watching his sister get all hot and bothered over Altaïr. 

"Perhaps not yours, Alix. But I" Altaïr said, glancing down at Dana. "Would love to go some time"

Alex gagged at the face his sister made.

 

* * *

 

 

"I thought you were married" Alex growled at him when Dana finally left hours later.

"Yeah, so?" Alraïr shrugged, not seeing the problem with it. "I already tell you, I am not missed. My wife will not know. Not like she does't do the same on her own time"

Alex picked a pillow off the couch and launched it at Altaïr's stupid, smug face.

 

* * *

 

 

It smelt burnt. It tasted like crap. The coffee at a police station was better than this. But Alex put creme and sugar in it regardless and with a pained face, drank the coffee Altaïr made for him. Altaïr stared at him eagerly, waiting for a positive response on the drink. He got points for trying, he did, he really did. And it was very sweet of him to make that morning's coffee. He had been trying to save Alex time to get ready in the morning by starting a pot before Alex woke up. The gesture was appreciated but mud was still better at this point.

"Well?" Altaïr asked. "Do you like?"

"It's strong" Alex answered. "Man, I'm not falling asleep any time soon. It's great. Thanks Altaïr, you're the best"

Alex didn't have the heart to make that eager smile disappear. But it was great seeing it go from eager to utterly delighted. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Story may contain spontaneous plot.

It's like grocery shopping with a little kid. All Altaïr wants is the sugary foods in colorful packaging. Cereal, ice cream, candy, cream filled doughnuts. Just whatever caught his eye. He'd disappear to some part of the store, then reappear later with the box of whatever in his hands, giving Alex gigantic puppy eyes as he holds up the box in hopes of being able to store in their basket. And every time Alex sends him away, feeling like a mother who made the unfortunate decision to go shopping with her young son.

Sometimes Altaïr instead brings him odder things. Sodas he doesn't know the names of, packaged meats, frozen dinners, or whatever new off brand of yogurt there was. Those Alex dismissed as well. He didn't shop for food because it looked good or because he wanted to try it. He was a simple man in terms of food. Milk, eggs, bread, coffee, and butter. He could so easily just live off those five things no problem. But here they were, having to replace all those because Altaïr went through all of it like it was nothing.

Long ago they had already discussed how food was now readily available to just about anyone with a couple bucks. It amazed Altaïr that just about everyone had food, food was everywhere, food, food, and more food. But it also enraged him that despite that, there were people still starving in the streets. ("This is the twenty-first century!" he had raved. "How can your technologies not feed all the people of the world by now?")

Alex didn't have an answer for him at the time. He did however have an answer when Altaïr came running back up to him for the uptheeth time that shopping trip to shove a box of Fruity Pebbles in his face. The answer for that was yes just to at least make him shut up. And it worked until Altaïr started pestering him about chocolate milk to go with it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bad mistake!" Altaïr cried the next morning, gagging over his breakfast combination of Fruity Pebbles in chocolate milk. "Big mistake!"

"Well that's too fucking bad" Alex growled at him, sipping his coffee as he browsed the news on his laptop. "You wanted it, you got it, you're gonna finish _all_ of it. Otherwise, I'll never feed you again"

Altaïr stopped complaining after that.

 

* * *

 

 

Altaïr was a simple being when it came to technology. He knew how to turn things on and off, and that was just about it. Alex attempted to teach him how to use a regular telephone, and a month later, Altaïr knew how to answer it at least. Dialing in an actual number, not so much. But at least Alex felt better about leaving him home alone knowing he could just call him. Alex sometimes contemplated getting the man a cellphone; just a simple cellphone that didn't text or anything, just made calls.

But after watching Altaïr stare at a keyboard for an hour and manage to type three letters, Alex decided that maybe a cellphone was currently asking too much.

* * *

 

 

"But what about my work?" Alex asked his boss, hands bunching into fists. "You said my research would revolutionize the industry! If you just give me a little more time-"

"Dr. Mercer, I'm sorry" his boss apologized with a shake of his head. "We don't have time. Even if we could present your work, it would still be too late. We're not going to be saved"

Anything else his boss had to say to him, Alex barely heard. In the end, he stormed out of the office and stomped back to his lab, positively seething. He was _so_ close, so goddamn close! He had been studying genetics and DNA alterations for years, it was what Gentek hired him for! He was so close to completing his work, and after that, he could have really done something. Actually made something, could have shown what he could really so. It would have made the company millions!

And Gentek was going under. He needed their labs for his work. Their recourses, their money, their time…He needed _everything_ from them, and they were closing down. As he stomped by to his office, there were already others boxing things up, others making phone calls to other companies, everyone just preparing for the end.

By the time he reached his office, most of his anger had subsided and replaced with dread. He was going to need a new job. One that payed the bills, the rent, clothing, food, his cellphone, network provider, subway…Just a bunch of shit he was able to live comfortably with on his pay from Gentek. He had money in the bank, sure, lots of it. He could live off his savings, for a little while anyway. But perhaps not too long, not with Altaïr living with him still…

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

 

He came home that night not sure what to say to his roommate. He didn't think Altaïr would understand the concept of making money to live comfortably, or having to cut back for a while on spending money and….things people didn't have to worry too much about back in the day. He didn't have to explain anything at all when he got home, though. The Syrian was missing from the apartment. Alex felt utterly relieved by that. Of all the things to be worried about, Altaïr not being here was currently not one of them.

Which gave Alex a little more time to come up with a good explanation. He started up dinner just as something to help him think, he thought better when he was working. But nothing came to his mind, no good explanation, just nothing at all. The real panic set in when Altaïr clambering back in through the window, and Alex didn't know what to say to him. But what could he? What did the self-proclaimed time traveler know about this all?

"Alix!" Altaïr greeted him, scrambling over to look over Alex's shoulder to see what he was making. "You are back! What is for dinner? Is it good? What is wrong? You look pale. Are you sick? Should I make you the coffee?"

"Dude just shut up" Alex sighed, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm fine, just…sit the hell down"

And Altaïr complied. An amazing feat on its own, but Alex was far too stressed to really be impressed. He could feel the other man staring at him, just waiting, waiting. Eventually dinner was finished, and for Alex, it was do or die time, handing Altaïr his plate, and settling down to eat with him. They didn't say anything to each other; Altaïr scarfing down his plate, while Alex picked at his own. Somehow they dragged it out until Altaïr was done and now staring at him expectantly. Alex finally decided to speak. 

"I'm losing my job" Alex blurted out. Altaïr quirked a brow at him.

"I mean" Alex went on, and sighed. "My company? Gentek? It…it can't stay in business. It's closing down. It's not going to be operational anymore. So there will be no one for me to work for. So…yeah I'm just…"

"I do not think I am seeing the problem" Altaïr said. "Can you not just get another job?" 

"I could but it's not that simple" Alex said. "I'd have to apply for a new job, and that might take some time. I need the money, okay? We'll be alright for a while on my savings, but the point of saving money is to use in the future, not now. And things are expensive. And I just can't waste all my money that fast, so things might be a little hard for a while until I can find a good job that can support us, and it won't be easy and we're gonna have to cut back on a lot until hen and-"

Alex was only silence when a hand reached out and placed itself over his mouth. He hadn't realized that he had started babbling on endlessly until Altaïr stopped him. 

"You worry too much" Altaïr said, removing his hand and standing. "Come, your shoes, get them on. We shall run it off"

Alex didn't even argue.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they stopped (some rooftop in Upper Manhattan), the last thing Alex was thinking about was his job. Rather, he was far more focused on his aching sides and legs. When Altaïr said they were going for a run, he expected a normal run, more like a casual jog. But oh no, Altaïr's definition of it was "running like no tomorrow and climbing over everything they possibly could". It showed how horribly out of shape Alex was. He hadn't done this much exercise since college, and once he got hired by Gentek right out of it, walking to the subway, to work, and back was all the exercise he needed.

He supposed, as he lied on the roof top gasping for air, that he really needed to start up some routine again. Altaïr, on the other hand, was still ripping and rearing to go, as if none of that bothered him at all, like it was something he did all the time. Knowing him, it probably was. Was this what he did all day when Alex wasn't home? Terrorized the streets of Manhattan like this?  Goddamn.

"How are you feeling now, Alix?" Altaïr asked him, hovering over him with a wide grin.  

"Like my.. legs are gon…gonna explode" Alex wheezed out. Was this how he was gonna die? Death by limb and internal organ explosion? No one was capable of this shit, not the kind of Altaïr made him do, the kind the man _could_ do. Altaïr wasn't human. It was just the most logical conclusion of the night. Alex had been housing an alien for the last three months.

Altaïr laughed at him, and pulled him up into a sitting position. They lapsed into another period of silence, Alex slowly but surely regaining his breath and waiting for his everything to stop hurting. Tired. So tired. This is what he got for not even actually eating his dinner. His stomach felt like a hollow pit, and he could feel himself positively shaking all over. But it reminded him of why they were out here in the first place. 

"Altaïr?"

"Yes?

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Tonight"

The other man smirked at him. "I tell you, you need to relax more" Altaïr said. And as if for emphasis, leaned over and planted his lips on Alex's.

"Now you are very much welcome"

Alex was shaking for a whole new reason now.

 

* * *

 

 

Abstergo Industries wanted to hire him. Yes, that was right, _Abstergo._ They were one of, if not, the biggest medical company in the world. And they wanted to hire him. Alex kept reading their letter over and over, completely dumbfounded. Gentek was no where near as big and revolutionary as Abstergo, but someone wanted him. They knew of him, wanted him, _needed_ him. According to their latter, they were staring up some projects in the area of genetic memory and DNA, everything Alex knew like the back of his hand.

_Abstergo wanted to fucking hire him._

Alex discussed it with his boss, and his boss urged him to give them a call. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he couldn't let it go. So Alex called the number provided in the letter, and spent the rest of the work day working up his resume right after the call. They wanted his resume as soon as possible to set up an interview. It was the absolute best news that everyone in Gentek had received since the announcement of them going under.

His colleagues were constantly dropping by Alex's office, wishing him luck, congratulating him, or offering their names as references. By the end of the day, Alex emailed it off, and now all he had to do was wait. But he was in such a good mood after that. Alex, for once, left work with a smile on his face. He even dropped by a mini mart to pick up a celebratory six pack, frozen pizza, and ice cream….among _other_ things.

The smell of burnt coffee was the first thing to greet Alex when he walked through the door upon returning home. Altaïr thought Alex would feel great if he had a fresh cup of coffee after work every night, even if he still managed to positively ruin it every single time. But tonight, Alex didn't care about coffee.

"Alix, you are just in time! I have just finished your coffee, I'm sure you will-" Altaïr started to greet him with, but was swiftly cut off when Alex pulled him into a bruising kiss. When they broke apart, Altaïr blinked at him with pleasant surprise. "I am happy to see you in such a good mood" 

"I was offered a job today" Alex said excitedly. "I already sent in my resume. The biggest company in the world wants to hire me, Altaïr. Out of everyone in Gentek, they wanted me. just me. It's a dream job, like, you have no idea" 

Alex explained everything as he tossed the pizza into the oven. He explained what Abstergo was, what they did, what it would mean for him. He didn't know how much Altaïr actually understood, but he smiled and nodded the whole time anyway.

"It sounds very good. I am happy for you. _You_ look happy" Altaïr said to him.

"How can I not be?" Alex actually laughed. "This is the best thing anyone in my field of study could ever be offered. My work will explode with Abstergo. I could get so much more done with them than I ever could with Gentek. What would have taken me years might be done in months. MONTHS" 

Sure, he just sent in his resume less than a few hours ago. But if Abstergo wanted him so bad, they were gonna get him. He was practically a shoe in for a job with them. It was just the best news he had gotten in weeks. They were going to be fine. Things were gonna be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex practically jumped out of his skin when his cellphone started ringing. He scrambled for it, ignoring Altaïr's cries of protest, He half slid off the bed to grab at his pants and dig through his pockets until he found it.

"Hello?" he said when he answered it.

The following conversation mostly consisted of someone talking to him about Abstergo, his job, the closing of Gentek, etc. etc. Things Alex didn't care about as he waited for the person to just say "you're hired". That, and he was partially distracted by wandering hands that kept making their owner's displeasure of this interruption known. Alex had to keep slapping his free hand over his mouth to keep from making some rather questionable noises.

But eventually things were cut to the chase. Alex managed to keep a straight voice as he scheduled an appointment with Abstergo in two day's time as Altaïr all but had his way with Alex's body until he hung up the phone. Alex didn't even get to relay the good news, he was assaulted with kisses right after, and the two continued to revel in goodness.

 

* * *

 

 

_'They have called me back. My time here is over. Do not forget me. We will meet again'_

_'-Altaïr'_

It didn't make sense. He never made sense but this….this did not make sense. At all. Alex didn't buy it, he was being messed with. Altaïr was just showing off how well he had learned modern English. Big whoop. He'd be back before dinner. He was like a cat that knew all the places in the neighborhood that he could get food from. He would come back. 

Except he didn't. The next morning, there was no beautiful Syrian curled up in bed with him. There was no burnt coffee when Alex got home from work later that day. Now Alex went to look for him, visintg all their haunts in hopes of finding Altaïr. It took him all night to look everywhere he thought he might find him, but to no avail. He even asked the other tenants of his building; "Have you seen my roommate?"

No one had a positive answer for it.

Work was suddenly stressful again. But Alex didn't dare take a day off. Abstergo may have wanted him, but he was terrified that if he so much as missed one day, they'd find someone else to work on these projects for them. And Alex loved these projects too much to risk losing them. The work they were doing was groundbreaking…

But he loved Altaïr just as much. It took him days to finally accept that Altaïr wasn't coming home. His sick worry turned to anger. His anger turned to grief. His grief solidified then shattered into heartbreak. This wasn't the first time this had happened, someone he loved walking out on him. Except the circumstances were different. And it didn't hurt this bad when Karen left him. He missed her, sure, it hurt. But life felt empty without Altaïr. And it hurt like hell.

He had to drag himself through work, throwing himself into the projects, not returning home until late in the night, then leaving again only a mere hours later. His new boss was impressed by the progress he was making. There was already talks of him being promoted to lead the projects themselves. Alex really didn't care, though.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come onnnn, Alex! Just tryyyyy and relax tonight?" Dana urged him as they walked into Bad Weather. "You gotta try his Shirley Templar, it's to die for! Oh my god, just wait until you see him!"

Alex hardly payed attention to her. He knew his sister was just trying to help, and he appreciated it, but going out to drink wasn't his idea of getting over a guy. He couldn't remember how Dana talked him into coming here. Or why his own little sister cared about his love life so much, or now, his lack of. Maybe she was right that he couldn't just work, work, and work all the time. He needed a break. As much as Alex hadn't wanted one, he let Dana help him this one time.

Bad Weather was one of those "hip" nightclubs over in Brooklyn. Alex really had no interest in places like this. He had maybe gone to two in his whole life; once in college, and once when he was still dating Karen and she convinced him to go. Thankfully Dana didn't make him dance or anything, and just took him straight to the back where the bar was.

"XAVIER!" Dana called down the bar, waving at the bartender at the other. "Hey, Xavier!"

"Coming!" a voice shouted back over the boom of the music, and moments later, Altaïr slid over to them.

No, not Altaïr. But the sight of the him made Alex freeze up regardless. Had the same crooked grin, same eyes, nose, even that fucking scar over his lips. It was like looking at Altaïr's twin brother. No, felt more like staring at a ghost. Cause Altaïr didn't have siblings. Altaïr claimed he didn't even come from this _time_ period. And yet, here he was, serving drinks to people. 

"Dana! Hey, what's up?" this Xavier person addressed his sister.

"Hey Xavier! Weeee got a problem" Dana said, draping an arm over Alex's shoulder. "My brother here is suffering. His _roommate_ walked out on him, still not over it. Got anything to help him out?"

"Oh shit man, that's heavy" Xavier shook his head. "Don't worry buddy," he said to Alex. "I got just the thing for ya" 

Alex nodded mutely, never taking his eyes off the bartender doppleganger as he mixed drinks with extreme ease, as if he had been born with a cocktail shaker in his hands. Moments later, Xavier presented Alex with a drink that he had dubbed, "The Ex-Girlfriend".

"The Ex-Girlfriend" was sweet upon first taste, but burned the whole way down.

"Wow" was all Alex was able to say when he set the glass down.

"Pretty great, huh?" Xavier smiled. And it was that smile, that mind melting, smug look that made you question whether you wanted to punch it, or kiss it. Or both. "First drink's on the house"

Without even thinking, Alex asked him, "But if I keep tipping you, you will keep giving me that smile?"

He could have died right there and then, especially when a familiar bow was quirked at him. 

"I could work with that" Xavier nodded. "Play your cards right, maybe you can pay me in your phone number at the end of the night"

"Then start getting your mixing on. I have so many worries to drown out"

It was like dealing with a wild animal. Couldn't tell what it was gonna do next, but Alex felt he didn't care how the rest if this night played out, just as long as he could have _this_ one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmy I wonder who that was.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
